Zexion in wonderland!
by Amaria Holly
Summary: What happens when Zexion ends up in wonderland! It drags the White Rabbit, Chesire Cat and The Mad Hatter to him of course! DemZex AxelZex RikuZex
1. Chapter 1

Zexion sat propped up against a tree while reading a book, a kitten sat in his lap, purring quietly as he stroked her back every once in a while. Everything was peaceful.. until.. "ZEXIIIOONN?!?!"

_'I can still run if I'm quick enough!'_ Slowly, Zexion put his book in his backpack, gently picking up the kitten and setting her down to the ground so she could walk on her own, quietly he pushed himself up and was just about to take off when..

SLAM!! Sora slammed into Zexion's side, hugging the boy tightly, "I thought I lost you at school! You disappeared so fast!" Zexion rolled his eyes at that. _'I wonder why.'_

"I need to get going, Sor-chan." He kept himself from sounding too annoyed luckily.

Sora was quiet for a moment before he stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "But.. I came all this way to find you.." _'Oh no, he's going to cry, hurry, do something Zexion, do something!!'_

Zexion hesitantly patted Sore on the head. "I'm Roxas is looking for you now, you should go find him." _'Safe!'_

Sora seemed to pause to think, his mouth opening half way before snapping shut as he pushed himself up. "You're right! I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon, we'll have to catch up later, okay?! Okay!" And with that Sora hugged the poor confused Zexy. "Bye bye!" The brunette sprinted off, waving over his shoulder as he did so.

_'He.. didn't even let me decide..'_ Sighing he looked down at the kitten that was returning his gaze curiously. "..C'mon, I better get you cleaned, mom would have a fit If I.." Zexion trailed off as his gaze landed on Riku.. who had.. bunny ears?!

Riku was walking rather fast into a set of trees, eyes locked onto a pocket watch in his hand, he paused in his steps for a moment only to shake his head and continue.

Zexion's eyes widened, he started to walk after Riku as if in a trance, the only thought running through his head was. _'He has bunny ears.. bunny.. ears..'_ Soon enough he was in a full out run, trying to stop the older boy from going into the.. tree..? "RIKU!!"

Riku continued on as if he didn't hear anything, soon enough he disappeared into a small hole.

_'This can't be happening.. I got to stop that idiot!'_ Zexion dropped onto his hands and knees, moving to crawl into the cave, but he was shaking slightly with fear. _'Don't chicken out, just go in, get Riku, get out!'_ He nodded to himself, carefully he crawled forward.

_'Why would Riku be down here?! Ugh, so filthy.. he should be happy I'm about to save his pathetic li--'_ His thought was cut short as he slipped and fell down a hole, he let out a 'manly' scream as he went down.

Somehow his backpack had managed to free itself from him, quickly he reached out and grabbed it, it puffed open as if it was a air balloon as it saved him from his fall. "Why is this happening to me..? And how the hell is it doing that? I should be a stain on the ground right now.. someone, help me, I'm going insane."

Down, down.. still going down and what was with this place? He passed pictures, a mirror, couple of windows, a fireplace and a chair. _'When does this thing end?'_ Zexion glanced down, his eyes widening slightly.

The walls came close together, he'd be able squeeze through, but his bag wouldn't.. and if he lost his bag, wouldn't he just fall and go **'splat'**?!

Zexion let out a squeak as he went between the walls, but his bag got caught and he ended up hanging by it. "Oh god, this can't be happening! Oh no, my bag!" His hands were slipping and before he knew it the straps slipped right through his finger and down he went.

A scream echoed throughout the hallways as Zexion slammed into whoever saved him from going **'splat'**.

A soft groan came from under Zexion, lifting his head from the soft cushion it was resting on he noticed three things. First, that was -not- a cushion, it was a chest. Second, that was a man's chest. Third, he was on top of said man.

Zexion could feel heat rushing to his face, the only thing he managed to squeak out was a quick "I'm sorry!" as he tried to pull himself away, but a arm wrapped firmly around his lower back kept him from moving.

Riku sat up carefully, forcing the smaller boy into his lap by doing so, tightening the arm around Zexion to keep him from wiggling free. "Do you realize how late you made me?"

_'..He.. only cares about how late he is?! I almost died and he only cares about TIME?!'_ Zexion narrowed his eyes. "I didn't make you late! I was trying to save you before you got ate by.. by some bear! Or.. I thought you were going to be.." He trailed off for a moment before shoving roughly at Riku's chest. "Let go of me!"

No use, Riku placed his other arm around Zexion, pressing him closer. Zexion could feel himself turning darker shades of pink as Riku leaned down and nuzzled the side of his neck. "He-hey! Stop that!"

Riku lifted his head to press a kiss to the side of Zexion's lips, smirking against the skin. "Why should I?" He kissed a trail down to Zexion's neck, causing the younger to squirm as he tried to think of a answer, but not coming up with any.

For a moment it was silent until Zexion squeaked out. "What are you doing?!" He could feel something warm and wet on his neck. _'What's with him?! I'm not gay, I'm stra--'_ He let out a sharp gasp when his neck was bit. "I'm s-serious.. stop it! D-don't you have to be.. somewhere?!"

Riku froze, letting go of Zexion and stanidng up, causing the smaller boy to fall rather roughly to the ground with a grunt. "Shit, I'm late!"

Zexion sat there dazedly, hardly noticing Riku was gone until he hit the ground. _'Not what I was expecting--.. You know, I never saw him run except for when girls were chasing him.. it's rather amusing.. wait! No! Bad Zexion, don't think that, he's probably heading home, go after him!'_

Stumbling to his feet and down the hall, Zexion followed where Riku disappeared to, turning sharply around a corner, pausing and galncing around until he heard a door slam.

Quickly the boy ran over to the door, yanking open the door.. then.. the next one..? _'What the.. another door?!'_ He jerked that one open also, to reveal -another- door, quickly he opened that too, relieved when he didn't see another door.

Zexion crawled through the small entrance only to end up in a room, with a small door that had just slammed shut. _'Maybe.. I should just go back.'_ Slowly he turned around only to find.. no door?! What the?! He was stuck, in this room?! Oh wait, the smaller door!

Pushing himself up carefully he walked quickly over to the small door. _'It looks.. a bit too small for me, I might as well try though.'_ Reaching out, he turned the knob only to hear a rather odd noise come from the door, letting out a shriek Zexion jerked his hand back.

The knob.. had a mouth.. and eyes?! "What the?! What are you?!" Zexion scooted back somewhat away from the door.

The door eyed him before snapping. "Too big. You're just too big."

"B-but.. Riku! He just went through here, I'm positive.. I mean.. didn't a guy with bunny ears just pass through here?"

"Yes."

"Then can I?"

"No, too big."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at the door. "Then. How. Do. I. Get. OUT?!"

The door rolled it's eyes at him. "Drink the bottle on the table behind you."

Silence. _'Bottle on the table behind me? There -is- no table behind me.'_ Zexion sighed, turning around only to find.. a table with a bottle?! He'd let this one pass, he didn't care at this moment, he just wanted to get out of this place.

Zexion stood up quietly, moving over to the table and picking up the bottle, but not without reading the tag that read *Drink Me* _'This is so stupid, it's probably poison.. but oh well, it's better than sitting around with a talking door.'_ Closing his eyes tightly he brought the bottle to his lips and tilted it slightly, sipping at the liquid.

_'..Tastes kinda funny, but not too bad, wait a second.. I'm.. shrinking?!'_ Zexion stumbled backwards as the bottle became to hard to carry, quickly he dropped it.

"Ah ha, now open up!" He stomped over to the door, glarring at it when it didn't budge.

"Key? You did get the key, didn't you?"

_'Key..? I didn't see a key..'_ (A/N: You know the whole alice crying thingy? Yeah.. I don't think Zexy would cry about that.. so here comes a flood! *is kicked out of the way by Zexy*) The ground started to shake. "What's going on now?!" Suddenly water rushed in from above, flooding the small area.

Normally Zexion would never crawl in a bottle.. but this was for safty! Quickly Zexion ran over to the bottle, crawling in it with slight disgust. _'Urgh, it's like climbing in slime.. I'm lucky it's empty though..'_ He squeaked when the bottle was suddenly floating in the water, he didn't even notice he went through the door.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of white. _'Riku!'_ Quickly he pulled himself to his feet. "Riku! Wait, Riku, don't leave me here!! RIKU YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" Zexion pounded a fist on the glass before pouting.

Hesitantly he grabbed onto the mouth(?) of the bottle and pulled himself out halfway, when the bottle hit land he fell out completely. 'I'm soaked. Completely soaked..' Sighing Zexion pushed himself up onto his feet only to get knocked back down when a wave crashed down on him.

_'Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ahah... well I dunno why I made this story.. but I just love to torture Zexy-chan. *is punched by Zexion* ..Now I have a black eye. *sighs*


	2. Chapter 2

A soaked Zexion had just got away from a group of animals trying to force him to run in circles, which at this point he was starting to wish you stayed long enough to ask for directions.

Sighing, Zexion leaned against a fallen log, closing his eyes for a moment, but a moment turned into a hour or so as he fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Is it dead?"

"Don't be stupid, it's still breathing!"

"Geez, sorry, Mister Grumpers."

"Oh, stop pouting."

"I'll do as I like! Besides.. You pout all the time, admit it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Liar! You alw--.. It's waking up!"

Zexion twitched as the voices continued to whisper obviously.. in his face? Opening one eye just a bit he caught sight of big blue eyes starring at him intently.. this person.. was right in his face!

Shrieking, Zexion shoved the person's face away. "The hell are you doing in my face?!" He narrowed his eyes at.. Sora? His eyes widened, his mouth opening and shutting in silent confusion. _'This is now a nightmare.. wait no! It's always been a nightmare! Thanks to Riku..'_

Sora had been shoved back somewhat and now he sat on his butt with a shocked expression. Zexion just knew this was going to end badly and as if fate wanted to say so too a hand slapped itself down onto his shoulder.

"How dare you touch -my- Sora?" That voice was laced with Jealousy.

_'Why, why does every place have to treat me so cruelly?!'_ Slowly Zexion turned his head to look at the person who had just spoken. Blonde hair, blue eyes like Sora, more pissed off expression, Roxas. "..I didn't mean to really! I w-was just shocked.. eheh.. sorry.."

Zexion's voice shook slightly, it's not like Zexion was scared of Roxas, it's just.. he was scared of a -jealous- Roxas, that type of Roxas meant certain death and he valued his life thank you very much!

Roxas opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a worried Sora. "You're soaked! You poor thing!"

The blonde boy seemed to push aside his jealousy for a moment to inspect Zexion, surely enough he was still soaked. "..You're right, he is.. you might need to let him borrow some clothes.."

A grin broke out across Sora's face, his eyes glinting mischievously. "I know just what he could wear!"

_'..Mmm, that's it, fate hates my guts and any other organ in my body.'_ Before Zexion knew what happened both Roxas and Sora had grabbed him and dragged him deeper into the forest he was in.

"Okay! No one will see, shoo, Roxy! I got this."

Roxas glanced at Sora then to Zexion who looked like a trapped animal, for a moment he wondered if Zexion knew what Sora was going to put on him or if he was just real shy. Hmm.. Roxas shrugged and continued on his way, once he was out of sight he could hear shouts.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

"HOLD STILL, I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM GETTING SICK!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY PANTS!! NO! STOP!"

"STOP… STRUGGLING!"

Roxas twitched, trying to keep himself from seeing what was going on, sighing he flopped down on the ground, listening to the panicked Zexion and determined Sora yell at each other.

Moments later Zexion stood in front of a dumbfounded Roxas and a giggling Sora. He was wearing bright yellow short shorts, red and white stockings going just to his knees, he was wearing matching arm warmers, a bright orange short belly shirt, a undershirt that had red and white stripes and bright orange platform boots.. and just for looks Sora placed a bright yellow head band on top of Zexion's head, luckily he didn't pull back Zexion's hair, otherwise he'd have a fit.

Sora clapped excitedly as he examined Zexion. "You look cute! I knew these clothes would come in handy!"

Zexion groaned, slapping a hand over his face. "I don't even match!"

Roxas smirked. "Well, atleast you look better instead of like a rat and only my--" A arm slipped around Sora's waist. "--Sora could have made you look this good!" That earned Roxas a peck on the cheek.

Groaning, Zexion turned away from the couple. "I'm -leaving-."

"Hey! Wait!"

Zexion paused at the sound of Sora's voice. "..What?"

"What's your name?!"

"My… name.. Zexion.." _'He forgot my name?'_

"Well, I'm Sora and that's Roxas, it was nice meeting you, byyee Zexy-chan!"

Roxas glanced up at his name, offering a small wave with his free hand.

"Yeah.. Bye, Sora, Roxas." He gave a slight nod and continued on.

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. _'They don't know who I am anymore..? Figures, but what did I exp--' _His thoughts were cut off when a hand was pressed against his chest, glancing up he came face to face with Riku. "You--!"

"..What are you wearing?" Riku grabbed Zexion's shoulders, spinning him around two times before releasing him. "Hmm, doesn't matter, but… you look better in bright colors more than dark ones, now I need you to go fetch me my gloves! Now go!" Before Zexion could protest he was being shoved into a house.

"..That... jackass!" Zexion glared at the door he had just been shoved into, before sighing and glancing around of gloves. "..Well, I would expect them to be in a room.."

It wasn't all that easy climbing stairs in boots. Zexion had never wore boots before. He once again glanced around for gloves, when he saw a small box sitting on the bed, scurrying over to it Zexion opened it quickly. "Ah ha! Gloves!.. Why would Riku want gloves?.." He glanced over his shoulder at a box sitting on a dresser, a couple of cookies sat in it, each one read 'Eat Me'. "..I'm not eating that."

As he made his way back down stairs he made it half way before he tripped, luckily… no one saw. Zexion whined quietly as he stood up and dusted himself off, continuing on his way over to Riku after he was done. "I found your gloves."

Riku had his back to Zexion at first as he stared at a clock and tapped his foot, but as soon as he heard Zexion he whipped around and grabbed Zexion's wrist. "Good! Let's go!" The platinum blonde pulled the stunned boy along with him as he made a dash away from the house.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!"

"You'll see!"

"Tell me!"

"I can't right now, you're making me even later, run faster!" A tug to Zexion's hand caused the boy to squeak.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sooo… This was suppose to be like a quick update.. maybe I'll make the next chapter alot longer.. *is totally kicked by Demyx* Hey! You aren't suppose to be here yet!

Demyx: But.. Zexy!

A/N: BEAT IT PUNK!! Ahem, Sorry about that, please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm.. BACK! Oh and.. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters.. And I don't make money off of this**__**.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Running was boring and painful, Zexion had bumped into about… five trees? All because Riku wouldn't slow down or see if Zexion was alright… that bastard. _'Ugh, must resist urge to whine.. I do -not- whine, it's too childish..'_ Even with that thought in mind he ended up whining a few moments later.

"My side hurts.. I'm running out of breath too and I think my feet are going to fall off! Why the hell did he have to put me in boots! Stop pulling on my wrist so much! It's losing circulation!.." As the last word left his lips the lilac haired boy nearly tripped over the damned boots.

Riku muttered something about "him being wimp" before coming to a abrupt stop, turning to face Zexion as he let go of the boy's wrist only to scoop up the protesting Zexion. "This should shut you up."

Zexion shoved against Riku's chest. "Put me down!" He yelped when he was nearly dropped. Quickly he clung to the other with a pout. _'This is so unfair.'_

Riku had once again took off as fast as he could. (Zexion swore he heard screaming from flowers and a certain caterpillar when Riku stomped on them.)

The urge to start complaining was coming back as the wind was began to annoy Zexion, it kept hitting his bare legs and back, making him shiver, it was getting very -embarrassing-, especially when he felt eyes on him every time it happened.

Zexion stiffened, his back wasn't bare before! His shirt was riding up… damn Riku was trying to put his hand up his shirt! He squirmed for a moment, opening his mouth to say something, but he soon found himself burying his face into Riku's shoulder to get away from the wind. Like that'd work. Ha.

It felt like Riku had been running forever until he suddenly came to a halt. (A/N: He only ran for about.. Twenty minutes.. And how he ran without pausing or having problems with breathing.. Beats me!) Slowly, Zexion lifted his head from Riku's shoulder, glancing around their surroundings before he let his head drop back down on the other's shoulder.

'_Seeing things again.. Like a tea party. Maybe if I just will myself to sl--' _His train of thought was cut off as he started to shiver… again. Riku had started walking, most likely towards the tea party because Zexion could hear people's voices getting closer.

Zexion slid out of Riku's arms, quickly fixing his shirt while sending a glare at Riku out of the corner of his eyes, who just ignored it as he made he quickened his pace so he could get out faster, which he was already nearly out. Zexion didn't have such luck though, as he was passing by a man in a hat had grabbed his wrist and jerked him into a chair next to said man.

The voice of the person sounded familiar, infact it kind of sounded like.. Demyx! "You should join our tea party!" The blonde leaned closer to the shorter boy too close for Zexion's comfort.

"I… umm.." Zexion glanced around, trying to think of a excuse, seeing nothing he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm not gay so I have to go!" After he shoved himself up he was grabbed and jerked into Demyx's chest.

Demyx hugged the shorter boy tightly. "But you're just so cute!"

Suddenly Zexion was yanked away from Demyx, he yet again slammed into someone's chest… this time, Riku's. "Sorry, but he's coming with me, Blondie, we've got somewhere to be."

Zexion stayed very still, he had no clue what to do… and he could tell Riku and Demyx were getting jealous. Slowly, Zexion started to pull away, but he froze when he felt more then two set of eyes on him, causing him to freeze. _'..I hate you so much right now, Riku.. You've ruined my -straight- life..' _

A loud yelp escaped Zexion as Demyx yanked him back into his arms. "What if he doesn't want to go with you?!"

Riku snorted and tried to pull Zexion back to himself, which didn't go so well seeing as Demyx was holding on rather tightly. "Let go of him! I'm sure he doesn't want to be at your… womanly tea party!"

Demyx gaped at him, he must have been very offended, his voice came out rather squeaky and whiney. "It's manly!"

"Please! Your tea party could make a dress look manly!" A jerk on Zexion's arm.

"..Oh yeah?!" A tug to his other arm.

"Yeah!" A very hard yank on his arm that made him squeak.

"Atleast I don't wear makeup!" Another violent jerk.

"It's not makeup..! It's.. natural!" And another.

"Then why is it coming off?!" Aaaand another.

"Skin problems!" And finally the last painful treatment was done because Zexion had had enough.

Zexion pulled his arms free from the other's grasps, resisting the urge to rub at the sore muscles. "I'm leaving."

Demyx stared quietly at Zexion before he frowned. "..B-but… you can't.. I'll miss you."

'_..Damn, he got me. But how the hell would he miss me? I haven't been around him -that- long? Ugh.. Oh well...' _Zexion sighed, but gave a small nod. "Fine.. I'll stay for a little while.. I mean it can't hurt… right? Heh.." He frowned and glanced over his shoulder, a rabbit.. A RABBIT was staring at him… and it was wearing clothes… a sleepy looking mouse was also staring at him clothes and all.

"Is th-that a.. m-mouse..?" Quickly Zexion clung to whoever was closest who was Demyx. _'Wow Zexion! Make it obvious you're scared of mice!… moron..'_

Demyx flashed a grin over at Riku who was seething with anger before he turned his attention back to Zexion and patted his head. "Don't worry, he won't bite.. GET HIM BACK IN THE JAR!"

The rabbit gasped and slammed the lid shut over the mouse. "No need to shout! I didn't know he was out!"

Demyx shook his head, leading Zexion to one of the many seats, quickly yanking the one on the right side close to the other boy's chair then flopping down in it.

It was silent for a moment as a confused Zexion tried to make sense of a mouse in a jar, then suddenly Riku stormed out of the garden shouting over his shoulder. "I'm leaving before I get even more late!"

Forgetting about the mouse, Zexion turned around as much as he could in his chair. "H-hey! Wait! Don--" His sentence was cut off when the rabbit had grabbed his arm and dragged him down the table, shouting with Demyx. "CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP!"

Even though Riku didn't hear what Zexion was going to say, he seemed to know because he quietly followed Demyx and the shouting rabbit, but he didn't seem to happy about it, he was only going back to get Zexion then leave.

Zexion was slammed down into a chair again, (A/N: ..let's call the rabbit Frank, shall we?) with 'Frank' sitting on his right side and Demyx on his left, they both had scooted their chairs close so they could stare at him.

He let out a uncomfortable sound at the staring, but they didn't seem to notice, suddenly a jar was shoved in his face, the one that held the mouse, Frank was bouncing in his seat as he nearly shouted. "Do you want to hold him?!"

For a moment it stayed silent until everything registered in Zexion's mind and he let out one of his 'manly' shrieks and threw himself out of his chair and away from Frank and Demyx, nearly knocking Riku over as he threw his arms around Riku's neck. "KILL IT!!"

The platinum blonde was shocked slightly, he wasn't really expecting Zexion to throw himself at him. "..That's it, I'm leaving before your mouse scares him any more." Riku scooped up Zexion and left the garden quickly, only to have Demyx follow him.

"I'll come with you~!"

"No!"

"Too late! I'm coming! I'm sure -my- beloved would want me to!"

"He's mine! And don't call him beloved he deserves a better name from a better person!"

"It doesn't get any better than me, besides! It's a really good name!""Yeah right!"Zexion twitched, wiggling out of Riku's arms. "My name is ZEXION! Not beloved… or whatever else you guys can come up with." _'Maybe I should just leave… it doesn't look like Riku even knows where the hell he's going!'_

"..That fits you, Zexy." Demyx grinned widely.

Quickening his pace, Zexion tried to stay ahead and away from them, taking many turns to try and ditch them, but for some reason he couldn't shake them off.

He slowed down his pace, glancing over his shoulder. Where was Riku suppose to be going anyway? "..Riku?" Said person made a small noise to show he was listening. "What were you late for?"

Riku stopped dead in his tracks before breaking out into a sprint, grabbing Zexion's wrist. "Late! I'm going to be very late! Must hurry!"

Demyx was a pretty good runner… because he was keeping up with Riku pretty good. "Oh my! Late again already?! It's a good thing our tea parties are never late… or early for that matter!"

Riku ignored him and paused for a moment when Zexion nearly crashed into the ground. "You're worthless when it comes to running."

Zexion opened his mouth to retort, but ended up just whining quietly.

Demyx had gotten ahead of them without realizing it and come to halt, walking over to them. "This is what you were late for?"

Riku raked his fingers through his hair. "Shit.. I keep forgetting."

Flopping over, Zexion glared. "I'm staying here, I hate running."

"I'll carry you!" Demyx kneeled down in front of Zexion, faced away from him.

'_..Well, I could jump on his back or I could just sit here until Riku decides he's going to carry me.. Ha! I think I'd rather take a piggyback ride..' _Sighing, Zexion pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around Demyx's neck.

When Zexion made no other movement Demyx reached behind him and grabbed Zexion's legs and wrapped them around his waist, nearly making the shorted boy let go of his neck and fall over. "Okay! Let's go!"

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ..I'll end it right here for now.. I think some of this seemed rush, I'll try and improve on that. Hopefully I'll try and make a longer chapter next time. REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
